


Who Listens?

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: He on the other hand will beg her for forgiveness and plead for her to understand. He normally breaks late at night or early the next morning. But his willingness to explain has become less frequent as of late. He knows that she cant tell him what he wants. He, reluctantly, accepts her silence. Says he understands.





	Who Listens?

She is sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, motionless. Staring at the man in front of her. Waiting for him to do…something. Anything. He’s perched on the bed just a few feet away, elbows on his knees. She feels his gaze on her, but its different. He can see right through her.

  
“Do you even see me?” Her voice is barley a whisper.

  
He doesn’t answer her, but she’s gotten use to that. She knows better then to expect any sort of reaction from him. He never speaks back. Not how she wants him to. They haven’t had a proper conversation in a long time. They both ask each other questions to which they never receive an answer.

  
She asks him about his day and his coworkers. When he returns bruised and bleeding from unchecked injuries, she yells at him. Terrified that one day the worst will happen because of his recklessness. She tells him she doesn’t want that. She wants him to live. Informs him that his family wouldn’t want him to be so reckless with his life.

  
But he doesn’t hear her. Foolishly ignores her. He will turn away and that would be the end of it.

  
He on the other hand will beg her for forgiveness and plead for her to understand. He normally breaks late at night or early the next morning. But his willingness to explain has become less frequent as of late. He knows that she cant tell him what he wants. He, reluctantly, accepts her silence. Says he understands.

  
But that’s the problem between them. He doesn’t understand. But she does. He never listens and she never speaks.

  
He remembers all the conversations they use to have. Laying in bed, curled around one another. Talking about a future that seems further and further away the longer the silence stretches between them. She remembers warm smiles and shared breaths. The feel of lips on skin and soft touches. A bright future darkened by Death and Time.

  
They no longer sleep in the same bed. They can’t. She knows he shares his nights with someone else now. Someone new. Someone he talks to. Someone he listens to.

  
It’s not as if he was hiding it. He use to. He would always look horrified at the ramifications of what he was doing. Long showers, where he hoped to wash off his sins. Returning to an uncomfortable bed with a now all to familiar silence. He stopped trying after a while. Stopped pretending his feeling hadn’t changed. Or that he wasn’t happy with someone else.

  
Its not hard for her to pinpoint the exact moment everything changed. She knew. He did as well, but refused to think to hard on it. It all boiled down to a misunderstanding on her part. A mistake on his.

  
He talks about her. His new companion. He doesn’t want to betray her, but he cant lie to her either. She never responds to him and the silence between them nearly destroys him every time. But then he’ll fill the void with more stories of her and his eyes go soft as his face brightens. She knows, has known for quite some time, that he is in love with her.  
She’s happy for him. Truly. He deserve to be happy. They were made for each other, but he was designed with space in his heart. A space she could never fill. A space made perfectly for _her_.

  
Despite all of that he still loves her. Still talks to her. Still tries to listen. She tries as well, but its different. They’re different. They weren’t built to last. She was made for one person, the very person that sat in front of her. He, on the other hand, was designed for her…and _her_.

  
So here they sit, across from one another with nothing but space between them. Nothing but silence. She wants to break it. Tell him he should move on without her. That she would be alright without him. But she knows he won’t hear any of it.

  
“Garcia?”

  
They both turn to look at the woman standing at the doorway. It’s _her_. The one he talks about. The one he listens to. The other person he was made for. _She’s beautiful_ she wants to say, but is afraid he won’t hear.

  
“Hey.” He whispers.

  
_She_ looks around the room and makes eye contact with her for a moment before _she_ goes to put her hand on Garcia’s shoulder. “Is everything alright?” When no reply came _she_ looked at the other person in the room before asking again. “Garcia is everything alright?”

  
Garcia stands slowly as he clears his throat with a small smile. “We’re fine. I’m sorry, I just… I needed to be near het. Especially today.”

  
“I understand.”

  
She stands as they speak. _I wonder if they know how they look to others_ She thinks as she watches them. _They’re so in love…_ It hurts a little to admit that. She doesn’t hate her. She just wishes she was still the one he looked at like that.

  
“Do I need to leave?” Her voice is light as she speaks, knowing they wouldn’t ask her to leave. Not that she would leave if they ever did ask. This was her room and she refused to leave while _she_ was still in it.

  
They both looked in her direction and she couldn’t help but blush at the intense look they gave. Garcia’s eyes held a smile and it reminded her of times spent curled up on the couch. Her cold toes finding warmth under his thigh.

  
“There’s no need for that, Sweetheart.” His face was extremely soft and his voice was almost a whisper. His face then shows mild panic the longer he stares. “Lucy?” He asks as he reaches out.

  
He moves forward and passes right through her as a sharp wailing noise comes from behind her. She turns around in time to see him lift the baby from her crib. She watches as the woman, Lucy, quickly retreats from the room.

  
“I told you there was no need for this.” He comments to the crying baby. “Its ok, sweet girl. Shh, you’re ok.”

  
Lucy rushes back in with a fresh bottle and hands it to a grateful Garcia. “Was Iris ever this fussy in the mornings?” She ask softly, not wanting to upset him, especially today.

  
It takes him a moment, but when he answers, its with a smile. “Iris was extremely fussy. One time she cried for two hours straight. Nothing we did calmed her down. Lorena was crying and I was on the verge of breaking down as well, before she suddenly stopped. It turned out she was just colicky, but it scared the hell out of Lorena. I thought we broke her.”

  
She smiled at the memory as Lucy laughed. _Not our best parenting moment_ Lorena thinks as she looks down at the baby in his arms. The baby that is looking up at her. “Iris would have loved you.” She tells the tiny bundle.

  
“I think Iris would have loved a little sister.” Garcia says quietly with tears in his eyes. “I, uh, I took Amy with me to the cemetery.”

  
Lucy's head snapped up and stared at him. “You…left…the bunker…with our daughter…” It was quite as she processed that, trying very hard not to snap at him as he held the baby. “I will yell at you about it in the morning. It will be a very long conversation.” She states with a sigh.

  
Garcia looks like a lost puppy as he nods along. Lorena laughs at that. She had gone along to the cemetery with them. Watched as he placed flowers at her and Iris' grave. Listened as he told Amy stories about Iris. Cried when he promised Iris that he wouldn’t let what happened to her happen to Amy. _He should tell Lucy about that_ She thinks before she leans forward and whispers in his ear, “TELL HER YOU IDIOT!”

  
His ear twitches and he lifts his shoulder so he could scrape it against his shirt. “I was extremely care, I swear. I just…I HAD to bring her. Ill explain everything in the morning. I promise.” He lifted Amy to his shoulder once she had finished her bottle and patted her back.

  
Once Amy burps he kisses her head and holds her against him. Amy makes a happy gurgling noise as Lorena makes funny faces at her. “You look just like your mother. Although those eyes definitely belong to your father.” Lorena whispers to the baby, who smiles back. She starts to hum.

  
“Connor made dinner. Come eat with us.” Lucy says as she to plants kisses on Amy’s head. “She’s fallen asleep.” She notices as Amy gets comfortable on her fathers shoulder.

  
Lorena continues to hum a soft melody, knowing that it would put Amy to sleep. It always did. Garcia and Lucy needed a moment to themselves and Lorena knew they wouldn’t have that as long as the baby was awake. _These two need all the help they can get_ She thinks with a soft smile. _They’ll be the death of me._

  
“Yeah, ok.” He answers as he carefully places Amy back in her crib. “Is someone playing music?” He ask confused. He knew the tune, but couldn’t place it.

  
“I don’t hear anything.” Lucy shrugs as she takes his hand.

  
They watch Amy sleep for a moment longer before quietly leaving the room.

  
Lorena watches them leave before returning to her corner of the room and sitting back down. She could see the whole room from here. She will make sure Amy didn’t have a nightmare as she slept. As she always did. The only living person in the entire world that could hear her was an infant. She didn’t mind.

She made a promise. To Garcia. To protect Amy from the darkness that hung around her parents like a bee to honey.

  
She also made a promise to Iris. That she would stick around and watch over her sister as long as Rittenhouse was still a threat. Lorena refused to let Rittenhouse take another child from Garcia. Not when he was finally starting to find happiness with Lucy and Amy. Rittenhouse killed her and her baby girl, but they broke Garcia. Lucy may be the other person that was meant for him, but Amy was born to save them both. Healing their battered souls. Lorena vowed that nothing, whether it be living or not, would hurt Amy.

  
After all, Amy, unlike her father, listens.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. My second fic! All mistakes are mine. Please be honest as Im still trying to figure my writing style out.


End file.
